Kismet
by Spirit Chu
Summary: This is your fate Yagami Raito. Do you accept it?" "Yes, I accept my fate." Raito's journey after death. LxR if you want to see it that way ;D
1. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Tears

Chapter One

Amber eyes shot open, quickly followed by the body attached to come up into a sitting position. Scanning the area around him the eighteen year old boy took in where he was. A light blue spread across the sky, only partly covered by cotton clouds. Not even a foot away from him was the meeting of land and water, an almost endless body of clear water was laid in front of him. In the distance was a small island filled with grassy green hills, small bunches of trees scattered across its earth and, as he looked closer, a small cave made its home at the water's edge.

"You there!" a commanding woman's voice shouted, starting him out of his thoughts. Turning quickly he was met with a tall, confident looking lady with brown hair that was put up into a messy bun. Her eyes were cover with a white cloth and she was clothed in a plain white dress that flowed down to her ankles where the ties of her open toe shoes were. She wore no makeup and her face had no real defining parts. The only thing that made him weary was the old balance in her right hand and a worn out sword in the other.

"Me?" he asked stupidly as he pointed a finger at his own chest. The woman nodded and then pointed her sword passed him to the edge of the water where a white boat lay. It did not rock for the water was motionless even with the tiny boat resting itself upon it.

"Get in," she ordered and he was compliant. Slowly lowering himself, he sat at the very front of the boat and amazingly the boat, with all its rocking, hardly disturbed the clear water.

"You ready?" he jumped slightly for he didn't even hear her walk on, or feel the boat rock anymore than it was, at all. Looking at her again he noticed that she never sat down but stood at back and the items in her hand were replaced with a single wooden ore. Gracefully she placed the ore into the water and gave a small push. The boat thrust forward and he felt like he was ridding on a cloud. Confidently, he stuck his had outside the edges of the boat and let them glide across the surface of the water, making small ripples. The water was cold but it felt nice against the pad of his finger. Although the action was childish he decided to knell over more to dip his hand in deeper but suddenly stopped.

His reflection showed up on the surface, his face outlined with a dark shadow. The water didn't look so pure anymore as his hair turned a frightening red, along with his eyes. His lips went up so his small smile changed into a devilish grin. The image became too much for him as he screamed and moved himself to the middle of the boat. His head took cover on his knees while his arms covered the top of his skull. Breathing in and out slowly, he calmed himself and soon felt a small tapping on his shoulder. Looking back at the woman, he found her leaning down towards him, her covered eyes burning holes into him, and she started to speak.

"Are you alright?" her voice sounded soft and warm like a mother's voice would.

"I'm fine now," he confessed as he looked back at the water but he was far enough not to see his reflection again, "My reflection…it changed?"

She sighed, "Yes that was the reflection of your past. This water shows what people were before." His breath came out shakily as he remembered. It was in the back of his head, only now deciding to haunt him.

"I killed so many, too many. I was a monster, a selfish pride-obsessed monster! And I almost killed Ryu-," his speech stop when the woman's hand clapped down on his mouth, silencing him.

"We do not speak names here," she stated before setting herself straight again as she gave the ore one last push, "Besides we are here."

Facing the front of the boat he noticed that they were entering the cave on the island he spotted. Darkness began to overtake the light until he was surrounded by it. Poorly lit torches lined the walls as they got deeper and deeper into the cave. Finally he spotted the end where there was a small patch of land and an old fashioned wooden door.

The boat jerked as it hit land and, without wasting time, the brunette quickly got out off his seat and onto the soft sand. Turning around he held a hand out of the woman exiting also, who took his hand with a small nod and a "Thank you" before joining him on land. He noticed the ore wasn't present in her hands but only the sword lay limp in her left.

As they got to the door she turned to him, blocking the wooden door with her form.

"You have remembered your past and the deeds you have done. This is your trial," she bellowed her voice taking on the commanding aura she had before.

"Young man, you have killed thousands in my name but as time went on that justice spoiled and became greed and an overbearing sense pride. You shall be punished for your actions by whatever I see fit. Do you accept this fate?"

Punished? Did he deserve this even if he had done something very terrible? He had killed many criminals that deserved what they got but, he paused, he had also killed many innocents to gain power. If he said no, would he still have any fight left him to disagree with her, the Lady Justice?

No, he decided, he had enough fighting, enough battles. It was time to let his pride go for once.

"Yes, I accept this fate."

-------------------------------

Slowly stepping into the sun, L moved his hand up to block its powerful rays away from his eyes. The flight to London had been horrible, as expected, and had left him feeling cramped and miserable. Spying a sleek black limo pull up in front of him, he stepped onto the sidewalk and closer to the car. Opening the back door to enter, he paused when he thought he heard the distinct sound of a –

"Meow."

-cat. Peering toward the ground he saw a small black feline gazing up at him with sun yellow eyes. It purred softly and meowed again.

Reaching down he plucked the cat up from its spot by the skin on the back of its collar and examined it. It was a normal female (yes he checked that too) cat that when he looked back at its face she meowed very loudly.

L set the cat back where it was a pushed it away with his hand.

"Shoo, before you get hit," he scolded before entering the vehicle. He did not notice though that the black cat decided to hitch a ride with him.

-----

Finally stepping out of the restricting limo, L peered up at the entrance to the Whammy House. It was a beautiful mansion that, even with its plain colors, still stood out with a defining presence.

A cat-like yawn woke him from his trance, making him look down to see the black feline once again only this time stepping out of the car curling around his leg. His only response was a raised eyebrow.

Ignoring the cat, L walked inside where and, even though he was happy to be home, ignored everything around him and headed towards his own room. It was a place that only the Ls stayed in so they could have privately and quietness while they worked. The door leading to it was at the back of the house and looked very much like the other doors.

Walking down the very long hallway, which had no pictures of family or friends hung just barren walls, he finally reached the end where a normal looking door stood. The only weird thing there was that there was a peep hole in the door that was usually meant for outside doorways.

Firmly placing his hand on the knob, he straightened himself out a peered through the peep hole. There was nothing to see but after a second there was a small click noise and L let himself in.

If anyone looked at the back of the door you would see a small machine hook to where the peep hole was. For security reasons they made an eye scanner so only L would be able to get in. There was also a fingerprint scanner on the door knob.

The room itself looked exactly like his headquarters in Japan and that made L frown. He made his headquarters back in Japan look like this because he thought it would feel more like home. Now it only made home feel more like Japan.

Sitting himself down on a swivel chair, he turned on the closest computer and grabbed some files with his long fingers. He was making himself comfortable when a blur of black flew passed his line of sight. Shooting up into a standing position, his papers falling to the cold tiles, he quickly noticed that the black blur was on the top of his computer…licking its paw.

"So you have followed me," he said monotonously as he glared at the animal, "I should kick you out right now."

Its only response was a small meow.

Sighing, he placed himself back where he was, he didn't even care about the files laying askew on the floor anymore, and rolled himself to the computer. Placing his thumb in his mouth he started to speed read the blur of words on the screen. Soon after his mind began to wander off and a moment later he reached his left arm to grab the bowl of strawberries laying there. He only felt air in the spot where his strawberries were meant to be. He began to speak before he even thought as he turned to the chair on his left.

"Raito-kun, where is my-," he stopped when he remembered the only thing that was going to be in that chair would be dust. Angrily now, he tried the right side of his computer and found the mischievous bowl filled with ripe strawberries. Even in his old age Watari knew had to get good strawberries.

Going back the reading the words on his computer, L tried to get back on his work. This is what he read:

_Luckily, L, nothing much has happened in _(swish) _this country for a while. Ever since your last investigation came about _(swish) _criminals have been pretty low key_ (swish).

Looking up from the screen L glared at the cat, whose tail was swinging back and forth in front of his eyes.

Giving the evil glare to the cute creature he quietly asked, "Are you done yet?"

Again his response was a cute meow.

Keeping his eyes on the cat L reached over and grabbed himself a hand-full of strawberries. Just as he was going to pop one in his mouth, the cat meowed loudly. Cocking his head he spied the strawberry and then looked back at the cat who was now staring hungrily at the item in his hand.

Slowly he reached over and placed the fruit next to the cat. At first it sniffed it and then took a quick bite which it swallowed greedily. L's mouth twisted into a smile that hadn't been seen for a while now.

"I think this is the start of a great friendship."

A/N: It's not angsty now but it will be in the second chapter. This is only a two chapter fic because I not that devoted to anything. I hope you liked it, even though it was mostly description. Most of the talking is done in chappie two. Review please!

-Chu


	2. Screams

Sun. The sun's warm rays were the first sensation he could recognize. The waves of warmth and comfort upon his skin, which for a moment he thought felt different on him, were soothing and he ached for the comfort it gave. He began to flex his arms, his muscles tight as if he never moved before, but his arms were stretched as far as they could go up and the Sun was just so far.

His legs gave no support; they felt like they were being weighed down, rooted to the earth. He almost cried out, as he stretched as far as he could and his muscles gave him painful pleas to stop.

_Only so much more, _he told himself, _the sun, its comfort can't be so far away…_

"Yagami Raito, stop your foolishness," a woman's stern voiced broke his concentration. "You remember who you are, do you not?"

_Yagami Raito…my…name_, he stumbled through his memory. _Yes my name is Yagami Raito, I am the son of Yagami Soichiro and Sachiko and I use to be…_

"A killer Yagami-kun, although glorified through your times media, is judged no different than any other man. This is your punishment, your way to freedom," Raito felt a weight being put on to his side. The woman he guessed had leaned on him but even with this extra weight he neither tipped nor fell over.

"Humans take much for granted. For example the gift of sight and sound are two of the biggest. To be able see a budding flower, its pure light color decorating its petals as the veins that keep it alive course through it. The ability to tell a person that they are loved or to defend what rightful true and just….by just a simple movement of the body. These are always looked over until their gone. Unfortunately, you have abused your sight and sound Yagami Raito and that is what has been taken."

_My sight!? _He quickly tried to open his eyes, the eyes that he was born with, but it felt as if they were sowed downed, forever closed. The darkness behind his eyelids calmed him no more.

_My voice too!?_ No air exited his throat, no vibrations ran across his sound box and his tongue moved uselessly around his mouth. He silently screamed in panic and anguish in his private prison.

"Your sight gave you the power to judge others by their appearance and your voice granted you the rights to control people with it. You have neglected the gifts you have been given and so you will remain here until you are truly forgiven. You don't know what you are or where but you will here the grief, pains, joys and pleas of others."

"Goodbye, Yagami Raito. Let us meet on better terms I dearly hope," he never felt the soft touch of her hands upon his skin before she was gone and he was left alone. Alone to silently scream in unheard sorrow and pain.

____________________________________________________________

Watari was getting stricter in his old age. This was the conclusion L had come to early this morning. As he studied the new criminal files he had been sent, eating more strawberries but with melted chocolate to get a different taste, Watari had annoyingly called him ten times to come out of the room. His excuse was that L was not enjoying the things around him. And although L had named of fifty of the things he was enjoying that were around him, strawberries, chocolate, computers, detective work, air conditioning, and of course **silence, **Watari would have none of it and dragged him out.

Sadly the only way he got L out of the room was the promise of cake and that was a lie. The only cake in there was the chocolate he mostly ate yesterday, and Watari had locked his room before he could get back in there. So now he had nothing to do when he could be doing so much. And that bothered him since everything he could be doing was in that room.

Looking out the window he perched by in a red Victorian chair, he watched stillness that was happening outside. Sure the wind was pushing the trees to and fro and maybe the clouds covered the sun every now and then to make the sun's rays change positions constantly but nothing was _happening_. Nothing to work the mind or boggle the senses.

A small creature leaped onto the chair's armrest, pressing itself onto his forearm with purrs of satisfaction.

"I do not believe Watari is right in his observation today," he told the black cat that made its way to the other armrest to watch the outside with him, "Or is he just becoming senile in his old age."

The cat did not answer his question, just stared out the window as Watari himself came into view, holding a small sapling to be buried soon in the dirt.

"Although I really don't need the extra time to solve this case," It was an easy case and he was just about to finish when Watari showed up, "But there are many more to follow and I wish to be ready when one more interesting pops up."

_One like the Kira cas-_ He squashed down that thought before it led to other more **emotionally challenged **ones. Feeling the disturbance of being stared at, he looked down at the only other living thing in the room.

"Why do you stare, Ichigo?" he asked "It is impolite to do so."

The only answer he got, if he was looking for one, was a blink of her two gold eyes. 


End file.
